particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ár Ré leadership election, 4343
Ár Ré - Party of Kirlawa held a leadership election from July 4343 to December 4343 to replace Eileen Thompson, who resigned after the July 4343 general election. Gordon McGuinness, the party's presidential candidate, Deputy Leader and Spokesperson for Foreign Affairs, won the election overwhelmingly against backbencher David Skegness. A total of 35,875 votes were cast. Background In the July 4343 elections, Ar Re fell from its high of 290 seats down to 199 seats in the General Assembly, a net loss of 91. Whereas it was previously victorious in Dirlana, it now only came second - the party only had a plurality in its traditional powerhouse of Nuchtmark. Despite the poor results relative to the last election, it was still overall one of the party's stronger results, and most party members were satisfied. Píoráidí, the fourth largest party represented in the General Assembly after those elections, proposed a new Cabinet which included them. Ár Ré will still hold the post of Prime Minister, along with the Ministry of Health and Social Services and Ministry of Science and Technology. With the new Cabinet formed, Thompson resigned as Leader of the party, triggering a new leadership election. Procedure Up to six candidates can participate in the leadership election. Candidates need not be holding public office, but have to be a member of Ár Ré for at least three years, and must receive at least one "endorsement". The nature of this endorsement was enlarged since the last election to include not only sitting Ár Ré members of the General Assembly, Regional Assemblies, the incumbent Leader and a former President of Kirlawa from Ár Ré, but also to former Cabinet members of Ár Ré If more than six candidates apply, the six candidates with the most endorsements will be selected to participate in the election. The last constitutional review was held in 4300. However, a special constitutional convention was held in 4338, where a new rule was added to the leadership election: it could never be uncontested. The new clause is as follows: Timeline * Remainder of July: Candidates are able to submit their nomination papers. * July 1 - July 31: Campaigning. * August 1 - November 31: Postal ballots are sent to all eligible voters, and can be returned during that period. * December 1 - December 10: No further postal ballots are sent out, but ballots may continue to be submitted until December 10. * December 10 - December 22: Postal ballots are tabulated and the new leader of Ár Ré is announced on December 23. * December 23: Leader-elect formally sworn in at a special party conference. Candidates Two candidates were nominated for the party. McGuinness received overwhelming party support from all quarters - he was virtually assured to be the victor of the election. Skegness nominated himself and found two other endorsements, both from the party's caucus in the Nuchtmark regional legislature. Results Aftermath McGuinness won the election with a party turnout similar to that of the last election. McGuinness conducted a cabinet-wide reshuffle, the first time it has been done in many years, with Ruth Williams and Leanne O'Connor holding the Ministry of Health and Ministry of Science respectively.